1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat spreader and a semiconductor device package having the same, particularly to a heat spreader with at least one groove and a semiconductor device package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross sectional view of a conventional semiconductor device package 1. The conventional semiconductor device package 1 comprises a substrate 11, a semiconductor die 12, a plurality of bonding wires 13, a heat spreader 14, a molding compound 15 and a plurality of solder bumps 16. The substrate 11 has a top surface and a bottom surface. The semiconductor die 12 is mounted on the top surface of the substrate 11. The bonding wires 13 are used for electrically connecting the substrate 11 and the semiconductor die 12. The heat spreader 14 comprises a heat spreader body 141 and a supporting portion 142. The heat spreader body 141 is a plane and its top surface is a surface that is exposed to the air for dissipating heat after being encapsulated.
The supporting portion 142 extends outwardly and downwardly from the outermost edge of the heat spreader body 141 and is in contact with the top surface of the substrate 11 so as to form a cavity to accommodate the semiconductor die 12 and the bonding wires 13. The molding compound 15 encapsulates the substrate 11, the semiconductor die 12, the bonding wires 13 and the heat spreader 14, but the top surface of the heat spreader body 141 is exposed to the air. The solder bumps 16 are formed on the bottom surface of the substrate 11 and the semiconductor die 12 is electrically connected to an outer circuit (not shown) by the solder bumps 16.
A shortcoming of the conventional semiconductor device package 1 is, described as follows. Because each of the bonding wires 13 is a bending curve, whose turning portion is a highest portion 131. When the semiconductor die 12 is relative high or the supporting portion 142 of the heat spreader 14 is relative low, the bottom surface of the heat spreader body 141 will touch the highest portion 131 of the bonding wire 13 easily causing a short circuit, or the downward force of the heat spreader 14 against the bonding wire will break the connection between the bonding wire 13 and the semiconductor die 12 or the substrate 11 so as to cause open circuit.
Consequently, there is an existing need for a novel and improved heat spreader and package structure to solve the above-mentioned problem.